¿Sera posible?
by ThatAllStartedWithTheBigBang
Summary: Bella Swan acaba de llegar a Forks, cree que aparte de sus amigos no hay nada interesante alli. Edward Masen, cansado de su estilo de vida, busca la manera de salir de ella.¿Que pasara cuando se encuentre?
1. Prefacio

Isabella Marie Swan, si, ese es el nombre que me pusieron Charlie y Reneé, mis padres, en realidad no se en que estaban pensando, prefiero Bella. Vivo en Forks, un pueblito situado al noroeste del estado de Washington, la mayoría de los días el cielo esta encapotado, los días eran monótonos. Solo hay un instituto, un pequeño supermercado, todo es verde, monstruosa y asquerosamente verde.

Tengo 16 años, hace 2 meses llegue a Forks, mis padres se separaron poco después de yo nacer (¿la manzana de la discordia?) mi madre me llevo consigo a Phoenix, una ciudad que a diferencia de Forks todos los días eran soleados, era una gran ciudad.

Mi madre se caso con Phil, un jugador de Beisbol en las ligas menores, un hombre amable, agradable, un poco joven pero ama a mi madre. Eso es lo importante. Phil mantiene fuera por sus partidos y mi madre se quedaba conmigo, se que no era del todo feliz, supongo que quería acompañar a su marido, así que vine a vivir con Charlie, el jefe de policía Swan. En este pequeño pueblo donde no pasaba nada extraordinario ¿Qué podían hacer los policías?

Apenas llegue, entre a la escuela, pensé que sería como todos los años, la chica solitaria, no era muy buena para hacer amigos, así que no tenia, aunque me gustaba la soledad, pero el mismo día, en la clase de Historia me toco con una chica un poco más baja que yo, sus cabellos azabaches iban en todas las direcciones. Realmente parecía Alice Cullen. Ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, junto con Rose, Jasper y Emmett.

La primera Rosalie Hale, tenía una belleza de revista, era rubia, su cabello ondulado le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía los ojos azules, y tenía una figura que parecía modelo. La primera vez que la vi, la poca autoestima que tenia se me vino abajo.

Después Jasper Hale, gemelo de Rose, era rubio, alto, un poco musculoso, era un chico tranquilo, pasivo, era un muy buen amigo, mantenía sereno, parecía que eso se lo contagiara a todo mundo en momento de lio. El es el novio de Alice.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba Emmett Cullen, alias "Hermano Oso". Hermano de Alice. Era un chico gigante, musculoso, a simple vista era…aterrorizante como un oso, pero cuando lo conocías te dabas cuenta de que por dentro es un osito de felpa. Era el novio de Rose.

Éramos lo mejores amigos, andábamos junto de aquí para allá. Éramos inseparables. Sabíamos todos de todos. Nos contábamos todo, bueno los chicos muchas veces no, pero a nosotras no se nos escapaba ni una.

**Chicos!**

**Nos volvemos a ver...Bueno este es mi otro fic, el otro aun no esta terminado, lo ire actualizando, pero ahora estoy en un descanso mental con No Puede Ser!...bueno espero que este fic les guste, me salio de una "fantasia" que tuve con mi actor favorito: Robert Pattinson, claro esta que la arregle mucho pero bueno...Como dije antes espero que les guste...lo actualizare en cuanto pueda, ya que hay mucha parte escrita.**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Pkz de vampiro!**

**Marxiiz!**


	2. Viernes en la Noche

Era viernes por la noche, mi padre se había ido a pescar con sus amigos de La Push y llegaría o mañana o el domingo en la noche: depende de si había partido o no (Cosas de Charlie). Estaba en mi cuarto arreglando un poco, lo que mas podía, mientras estaba viendo la TV, en realidad estaban en las noticias de farándula y no había nada que hacer así que las deje.

"Al parecer la estrella del momento Edward Masen casi fue arrollado por un auto – dijo la voz de la periodista. Al instante subí el volumen y me senté en la punta de la cama – según personas que pasaban por ahí el joven era _acosado_ por unas admiradoras que lo _obligaron_ a cruzar la calle sin ninguna precaución y casi y casi sufre un accidente, afortunadamente a la súper estrella no le paso nada" – terminó la voz de la periodista y apague el televisor. Justo en ese momento sonó mi celular. Alice.

- Viste, Bells, viste – chillo Alice.

- Si, casi...

- ...mueres – me corto Alice y completo – lo se, lo se.

- Sabes, es una superestrella no quiero decepcionarte pero no hay muchas posibilidades – dijo una voz de en el fondo. Emmett.

- Si gracias Emm.

- Emmett, no te metas en mis conversaciones – dijo una Alice muy molesta.

- Bueno, pero solo te venia a decir que Rose llego, y en un segundo estará contigo.

- Ok, solo una segundo ¡Ya vete! – grito Alice exasperada. – uff... bueno Bells en que íbamos...ah si Edward...

- Masen – complete suspirando – Dime Allie, porque no puedo ser una actriz tan linda y tan afortunada como Tanya Denali. Es tan de buenas por tener a Edward cerca. La envidio – suspire frustrada.

- Bells, Bells, Bells – canto Alice – veras que nada es imposible.

- Si Alice, nada...solo él – oí a Alice suspiras vencida.

- Tu no tienes remedio...en fin, Bells te quedas en mi casa, como Charlie no llega hasta el lunes, quédate aquí.

Lo pensé un minuto. Sabia que no podía discutir con Alice, pero me gustaba enojarla un poco.

- Bella...Beellaa...¡BELLA! – antes de eso me había quitado el celular del oído antes de quedarme sorda.

- Si, le aviso a Charlie y ya llego allá – dije empezando a sacar algunas cosas y metiendolas en mi maletín.

- Oh, no, nada de que ya salgo para allá – dijo imitando mi voz – yo ya estoy por aquí, te espero afuera.

¿Ya estaba aquí, pero...como era posible, Alice debía ser alguna especie de psíquica o algo así?

- Alice...como...olvídalo.

- Te espero en 5 minutos así que ¡Muévete! – dijo Alice riendo.

Tarde solo 2 minutos, primero porque ya había empezado antes de que me impusiera la hora y segundo, prefería no provocar a Alice. Una Alice feliz, una mundo feliz y una Bella sana.

Baje corriendo y el Porche color pillito de Alice estaba ya aparcado. Me puse en el asiento del copiloto.

- Bells, te extrañe – chillo Alice abrazándome.

- Pero si hace unas horas nos vimos.

- Si pero igual te extrañe – sonrió.

Condujo a la casa de los Cullen o debería decir l Mansión Cullen. Era una casa enorme, su fachada era blanca, Esme la madre de Alice la había remodelado y había hecho un buen trabajo.

- Bella, vamos – Alice me cogió del brazo y e arrastro a su cuarto sin siquiera dejar saludar a alguien.

Su cuarto era lila y tenia un gran, gran closet. Era muy grande, igual que los otros. Estaban el de Carlisle y Esme, el estudio de Carlisle, el de Emmett, y otros 4 cuartos mas. Uno de ellos nunca había sido abierto según Alice, no se lo dejaban ver. Todo este tiempo había tenido esa curiosidad de que había allí.

Me senté en la punta de la cama de Alice y Esme se asomo a la puerta.

- Hola, Esme

- Hola, Bella – dijo cariñosamente – querida, llama a Charlie y dele que estas aquí, no vaya a ser que se preocupe – Esme tenia los ojos verdes, era la persona mas paciente y amable que había conocido en mi vida. La quería como una madre.

- Si de hecho estaba por llamarle – dije – Gracias por dejarme quedar, espero no ser una molestia.

- No, Bella, tu eres de la familia, puedes quedarte aquí cuantas veces quieras. Esta es tu casa – dijo desapareciendo.

Cogí mi celular y le marque a Charlie, espere hasta el tercer timbre hasta que contesto.

- Char...¿Papá?

- ¿Bella?

- Si soy yo – quien mas podría ser – era para avisarte que me quedare en la casa de Alice.

- ¿Ocurrió algo?

- No, solo Alice me llamo y me dijo que me quedara, eso es todo.

- Bueno

- Adiós – colgué y me eche para atrás en la cama. Me iba a parar pero no sin antes escuchar a alguien gritando.

- Bellie – gritó Emmett. Yo eche a correr. Grite como siempre lo hacia cuando Emmett me perseguía.

- Bellie no huyas.

- No, Emmett, Dios mío que alguien me salve – grite riendo.

Me escondí detrás de Jasper y Alice, ellos y Rose estaban carcajeándose.

- Te atrapé Bellie – Emmett me dio uno de sus abrazos tipo oso.

- Emm...ett...no...res...p-piro – dije con dificultad.

- Lo siento de nuevo Bellie.

- Bells, Emmett, Bells – dijo Alice.

- No, Bellie.

- Bells –Alice se puso en frente a el con las manos en las caderas.

- Bellie, Bells, Bellie, Bells – dijeron los dos varias veces.

- Ok ya – dijo Jasper con calma – que tal que para no pelear combinamos los dos nombre...que tal...

- Que tal Bells-Bellie – dijo Alice

- No, Bellie-Bells – dijo Emmett.

- Emm...es mas lindo Bells-Bellie – hizo un puchero.

- Bien, Bells-Bellie – se rindió Emmett.

- ¡Si! – dijo Alice alzando el puño en señal de victoria.

Yo solamente oía como me apodaban.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, o bueno yo me quede en silencio mientras ellos se besuqueaban. Carraspee un poco pero creo que no me escucharon. En ese momento entro Esme.

- Chicos, es hora de dormir. Alice, muéstrale su habitación a Bella. Rose, Jasper, Emmett, ya saben cuales son sus habitaciones.

- Hasta mañana mami – dijeron Alice y Emmett.

- Hasta mañana Esme – dijimos Rose, Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Hasta mañana chicos – dijo dándonos un beso en al mejilla a cada uno.

Llegamos a la habitación del 3 piso, la cual estaba al frente de la misteriosa habitación.

- Bien Bells-Bellie – sonrió – esta es tu habitación.

Entre y era morada, un poco mas oscura que la de Alice, tenia un tocador y un closet un poco mas pequeño que el de ella.

- Wow, esta muy linda.

- ¿Te gusto? Que bueno porque esta va a ser tu aviación de por vida – Alice y sus exageraciones – el baño esta conectado con la habitación de al lado, no hay nadie así que es para ti solita. Hasta mañana Bells-Bellie – me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Salió danzando hasta que se desapreció en las escaleras.

Entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta, me cambien por mi pijama y puse la ropa a un lado de la cama doblada. Cuando puse la cabeza en la almohada inmediatamente me dormí en los brazos de Morfeo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿¡Cómo les pareció!?**

**No me demore mucho en actualizar, ya lo tengo prácticamente escrito!**

**Dejen RR eso me anima a actualizar y a escribir mas.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Pkz!**

**Marxiiz!**


	3. Dia de Campo

- Bells, Bells, Bells – sentí a alguien saltando en la cama. Abrí un ojo y vi que era Alice, después mire el reloj. ¡Las 5:30! Alice esta loca.

- Bells, despierta, despierta, es muy tarde – grito Alice aun saltando.

- Bromeas Alice son las 5:30 es muy, muy temprano, por favor no me hagas esto – suplique.

- Vamos de día de campo, rápido que se nos hace tarde – me eche de nuevo las cobijas – o llamare a Emmett.

Salte de la cama, fui al baño a cepillarme y en un minuto ya estaba frente Alice.

- Listo, no tienes porque llamar a Emmett, ya esta.

- Lo siento, es muy tarde, ya viene en camino – creo que los ojos se me iban a salir de la cara. Quiero mucho a Emmett, pero creo que un día va terminar matándome, o mas bien, asfixiándome.

- Bellie – era inútil correr, Emmett y estaba alzándome y dándome uno de sus abrazos de oso.

- Hermano...Oso...me...- no pude decir mas.

- ¡Emmett! – grito Alice alarmada – ¡se esta poniendo morada!

Me bajo y se disculpo, nuevamente.

- Bells-Bellie báñate y vas a mi habitación ¿ok? – asentí.

Me bañe y al instante fui a la habitación de Alice, allí estaba Rose y su equipo de maquillaje.

- ¿Todo esto para un día de campo? – inquirí.

- Confía en mi Bells-Bellie, presiento que va a pasar algo extraordinario – bufé.

- Si con extraordinario te refieres a que voy a ir directo al hospital, entonces si tenlo por seguro – dije. Vi a Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Bells, hazle caso a Alice, algo que yo he aprendido en el tiempo con ella es que nunca debes apostar contra Alice – dijo Rose.

- Ok, lo que digan – deje que jugaran a Barbie Bella. Tardamos una hora, me puse un jeans oscuros, una blusa verde de tiras y unos converse verdes.

Salimos y los chicos ya estaban allí, íbamos a ir solos puesto que Carlisle tenia turno en el hospital y Esme iba a ir a un lugar aledaño a el pueblo. Confiaban mucho en nosotros (demasiado a mi parecer).

Cada cual agarro a su pareja y yo por supuesto me quede sola como el hongo.

- Bells-Bellie – dijo una voz, voltee a ver y vi a Jasper tendiéndome el brazo, Alice estaba del otro lado.

- Gracias – Susurre.

Nos fuimos en el Jeep de Emmett. Rose iba adelante y Alice, Jasper y yo íbamos atrás.

Alice no paraba de dar saltitos en su lugar, Jasper trataba de calmarla, la verdad no sabia por que esta así de hiperactiva (Bueno...mas de lo que es).

- Bella, va ser muy divertido. Nuestra primera salida de campo juntos – parecía que Alice aparte de ser psíquica, era lectora de mentes.

- Oh, Oh – exclamo Rose.

- ¿Qué?¿Qué paso? – preguntó Alice quedándose quieta.

- Se me quedo la cámara.

- Ah, yo traje la mía, sabia que algo así iba a pasar – y siguió saltando.

El camino no fue muy largo, en el trascurso de este cantamos, reímos, saltamos en fin un sin fin de cosas.

Ya me estaba quedando dormida cuando Emmett grito:

- ¡Llegamos!

Nos bajamos y bajamos todas las cosas que Alice había traído.

- Ok, posen para la foto – grito Alice saltando y apuntando alrededor de nosotros. Y así empezó la lluvia de flash.

Casi dos horas, todos, con Rose y Emmett, sola, ella y Jasper. Con eso se llenaban 2 álbumes completos, estoy casi segura.

- Demos un paseo – sugirió Alice. Asentimos.

Recorrimos un poco el lugar, era hermoso, tenia un lago, (al cual no me acerque mucho, no vaya a ser que con mi patosidad me fuera a caer.) hermoso y la tarde estaba extrañamente soleada y la naturaleza se oía y veía increíble.

Voltee a ver a los chicos y de nuevo estaban besuqueandose, me sentí incomoda así que me aleje un poco.

Después de vagar un rato decidí volver, di vueltas por no se cuanto tiempo pero todo se veía igual.

- El celular, Bella, el celular – me decía una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

¡Por supuesto!¡El celular!

Busque y rebusque en todos los bolsillos ¡Rayos! Lo había dejado en la mansión Cullen.

- Genial – grite con sarcasmo – Algo mas malo puede pasar – volví a gritar arrodillándome – Esa, es la pregunta equivocada – me dijo la misma vocecilla de hace un rato.

- Esa es la pregunta equivocada – me sobresalte. Mi respiración se acelero y el corazón me empezó a latir, la adrenalina corría por mis venas. Mire en todas las direcciones pero no encontré nada. Empecé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, estaba sola o casi sola en el bosque y sus amigos estaban muy alejados. Oí unos pasos que venían hacia mi.

- No...no me haga...daño...- hipe – por..favor – lo ultimo lo susurre.

Levante la cara un poquito aun con miedo, había alguien ahí, pero no podía verlo el sol daba contra su espalda y solo se veía una sombra negra.

- No...no te haré daño, no...te preocupes – titubeo. Me coloco la mano en mi hombro, por _instinto_ la quite con una sacudida.

Me pare rápidamente e inútilmente buscaba una salida.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Lo siento, no hablo con extraños – dije cortante.

Se quedo en silencio un momento pero sentía pasos siguiéndome.

- Oh – exclamó – pero...bueno, no se prácticamente no creo que sea un taan extraño.

Pare extrañada aun sin mirar atrás.

- ¿A...a que te refieres?

No respondió. Nos quedamos un momento en ese silencio incomodo hasta que voltee.

El corazón casi se me sale del pecho. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Esos cabellos cobrizos, esa cara, eran conocidos para mi, y para cualquier joven también se le haría muy conocido, pero a pesar de eso había algo que se me hacia mas conocido todavía: sus ojos, esos ojos, los había visto en alguna parte y no exactamente en televisión o en una revista. No. Había visto una copia exacta de esos ojos en algún lugar, en algún lugar que mi mente no recordaba.

Sacando esas conclusiones me di cuenta de que el hombre mas sexy y buscado en toda la faz de la tierra estaba parado frente a mi y yo como una tontota mirándolo. Seguramente tenia la boca muy, muy abierta. Estaba siendo poco educada por mirarlo así y tanto tiempo así que desvié la mirada.

Apenas y pude hablar.

- L-l-o siento.

- No te preocupes – su voz parecía la de un ángel, de un momento a otro todo se fue volviendo negro y de allí no se que paso mas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!**

**¿Como van? Yo ahí estudiando...bfff...estoy dando lo mejor de mi, pero bueno.**

**En fin al punto, ¿como les pareció? Bueno pues le cuanto que le corte una hoja y media a la historia, es que quería dejar lo "emocionante" para el próximo cap. y pues también hacerlas sufrir un poquitin.**

**Muajajaja *se apaga la luz y Marxiiz coge una linterna y la pone en su cara***

**Muajajaja *aparece Jake aullando :d Auuuu!!***

**Muaja *cof cof cof***

**Esta bien, esta bien, eso me pasa por ser mala :d**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews.**

**Oh, algo muy importante:**

**Quiero agradecer a **_Ckamilafanstwilight_** por leer mi historia y también a todos los que la han leído**

**Ok, ahora si me pongo a hacer mis tareas y me despido.....No se olviden de apretar esas hermosas letritas de allá abajito verdecitas y dejan un review.**

**Pkz!**

**Marxiiz**

*******


	4. Pero¡Esto No Es Real!

**Disclaimer: **_Bueno cabe recordar que los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia .Buaa!_

Me dolía la cabeza y la sentía en algo duro pero húmedo. No me acordaba de nada.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y me encontré un par de ojos verdes y eso fue lo que me hizo acordarme de todo. Si, me había desmayado frente a Edward Masen, el actor Británico mas sexy de todo el mundo entero (al menos para mi). Estará pensando, _no puede ser maté a otra de mis fans, _o eso yo pensaba que el pensaba. ¿Uh?

Me incorpore torpemente y me sobe los ojos con el dorso de mi mano.

- Uff...Pensé que te había matado – bromeó el chico sexy. Su voz era tan suave, mas suave y mas linda de lo que siempre se escuchaba en Tv.

Reí.

- Nah! Siempre me pasa, créeme que no eres el único que casi me mata. Mi...hermano lo hace todo el tiempo – me asombre de lo natural que salía mi voz. Siempre imagine que si llegaba a conocer a algún famoso me quedaría como una tonta parada frente a él.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? – pregunto, parecía interesado.

- Mmm...pues no exactamente – dije haciendo moviendo mi cabeza – es que... son mis mejores amigos, pero prácticamente somos hermanos. ¿Y tú?

- Si, es...

Sonó un celular, que obviamente no era el mío.

- ¿Bueno?

Se escucho un grito al otro lado del teléfono y Edward lo alejo de su oreja. Lo dejo por un minuto así hasta que dejaron de gritar.

- ¿Ya puedo hablar? – le pregunto Edward a quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea.

- _Ok, pero Edward Anthony Masen no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, dime inmediatamente donde estas... _– ¿O estaba gritando o tenia muy alto el volumen del celular?

- No...no le puedes decir a nadie. Confió en ti.

- _Aja, y cuantas veces te he fallado, ¿Ah?¿Ah?¿Ah? _– Definitivamente lo tenia altísimo.

- Si, lo se nunca me has fallado pero...

- _¡Edward! Por favor dime donde estas me estoy muriendo aquí._

- Ya pues, estoy en Forks, Washington, ni se te ocurra decirle a Elizabeth, seguro que le dices y me viene a buscar, todos se dan cuenta y tendré de nuevo mil me personas a mi alrededor y tal vez no corra con la misma suerte de el día del accidente.

- _Ok, no le diré, pero...voy a ir._

-Sabes que no te dejara viajar sola.

- _Pues simple mi best friend estará dispuesto a ir conmigo._

- ¿¡Con quien!?

- Si eso llega venir aquí contigo, lo despedazo...Ya lo sabes.

- _¡Hey! No lo ofendas. Además tengo que asegurarme de que estés muy bien._

- Pues no vengas que estoy bien, conseguiré un hotel, me quedare allí mientras pueda y ya.

- _No, voy a ir y punto y no harás nada para detenerme. Además, ya le había comentado a Elizabeth que viajaría con mi amigo de vacaciones y me dijo que si, ya sabes como es de fresca después de... anyway... _

Sabia que estaba mal que escuchara conversaciones ajenas pero como no escucharla si éramos los únicos aquí.

Empecé a caminar en cualquier dirección.

- Espera...No a ti no...Con alguien...Chica... – voltee a mirar, sabia que me hablaba a mi.

- Bella – le corregí.

- Ok, Bella... – Alejo su teléfono de su oreja y me miro – Este...¿Tu sabes por donde salir de aquí? – negué con la cabeza y el hizo una mueca.

Volvió a poner el celular en su oreja.

- Ahora hablamos

- _Pero...bien, pero estaré allí cuando menos lo pienses._

- Mira si quieres venir, pues ven, pero no vas a venir con...eso.

- _Edward, él no te ha hecho nada para que lo trates así _– él mascullo algo que no entendí – _Whatever, muy pronto me veras. I love you, hermanito – _Yaa... con razón tanto regaño.

- Si yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Suspiro.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio incomodo. Me canse así que empecé a caminar de nuevo. Sentí que Edward estaba detrás mío.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo lentamente y cada vez tenia mas miedo. Volteé donde Edward.

- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? – le pregunte tímida. Asintió.

- Es que...bueno la verdad no tengo idea de cómo llegar a casa y no quiero estar mas aquí. Así que... será que... podrías llamar a alguien para que nos rescaten.

Rió y me paso el celular.

Marque el numero de Alice y al primer tono me contesto.

- ¿Hola?

- _Bella_ – chilló - _¿Dónde estas? Te hemos estado buscando pero no, no apareces, casi llamamos a Charlie, Carlisle y Esme pero no porque saldríamos todos castigados , pero cuando te encuentre Isabella Swan, te las veras conmigo._

- Alice, yo también te extrañe – dije con sarcasmo.

- _Esta bien, esta bien... ¿Dime donde estas?¿Con quien estas? Porque que yo sepa el celular lo dejaste en la casa ¿Por donde estas?_

- Alice...Muchas preguntas y poco tiempo – Edward se rió por lo bajo – Estoy, no se en la mitad del bosque, no se por donde estoy.

- _No hay algo que podamos buscar para saber por donde estas_ – pregunto Emmett detrás de ella, supuse que lo tenia en altavoz.

- Claro, Emmett. Porque no buscar un árbol con hojitas verdes y de color café. Tonto.

- _Bien, ya mismo los iremos a buscar. Adiós._

- Pero... – era muy tarde porque Alice había colgado.

Le pase el celular a Edward y empezamos a caminar de nuevo.

- Este... te quedaras aquí ¿no? – Asintió con la cabeza – Pero... En Forks no hay hoteles.

- ¿En serio?

- Y que esperabas de un pueblo. Tendrás que pedir posada – bromeé y el rió.

- Mmm...tendré que pasar de casa en casa...que mal – dijo bromeando.

- Bueno – dije alargando la primera silaba – aunque si quieres...te podrías quedar en mi casa – me miro extraño – no vayas a pensar que te quiero secuestrar ni nada – hice una mueca – solo por...ayudarte.

- Pues...si, esta bien, pero... obviamente te tendré que pagar la estadía – dijo.

- No, nada de nada – dije negando con la cabeza – además créeme que cuando conozcas a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose no querrás estar mas aquí – dije bromeando. El hizo una mueca.

- ¿Tan malos son?

- ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre cada uno de ellos? – pregunte.

- Me gustaría saber a que atenerme – reí.

- Ok, empecemos por Jasper....

Le conté sobre cada uno de mis amigos. Se reía por las cosas que hacían.

- Wow, un grupo de locos.

Iba a contestarle pero oí unas voces que gritaban mi nombre y las reconocí al instante.

- Oh, ya estábamos cerca.

Corrí sin caerme cosa demasiado rara y los encontré.

- ¡Bella! – chilló Alice, abrazándome. Levanto la cara y añadió: - Y la próxima vez que me hagas esto, te la veras con la furia de Alice Cullen y todos los de mi alrededor. ¿Entendido? – asentí.

- Bella...¿quién...?¿Estoy alucinando cierto? – dijo Emmett, seguido por Alice con los ojos como platos.

- Este... Chicos el es...

- ¡Edward Masen! – grito Alice – Oh, Dios mío.

Vi que Edward se tensaba y después ponía media sonrisa.

- Ya chicos, cálmense, este... él se va a quedar en mi casa por un tiempo – Alice me miro e hizo una cara que supuse que se le había ocurrido algo.

- Allie...¿que se esta cociendo en tu cabeza?

- Bueno, pues...estaba pensando que...como nuestra casa es taan grande y nosotros estamos taan solos – todos rodamos los ojos – pues...pensaba que...todos, incluyéndote – dijo refiriéndose Edward – nos quedáramos en mi casa y...vamos a la escuela juntos y todo eso.

- La verdad no quiero molestar – dijo Edward.

- Créeme que no molestaras – dijo Rose y Emmett frunció el ceño.

- Rooosee – dijo Emmett aclamando su atención.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Jasper. Siempre del lado de Alice.

Lo mire y él estaba indeciso.

- Da igual si te quedas en mi casa o en la de ellos, además la de ellos queda casi a las afueras del pueblo – dije.

- Bien.

Alice empezó a saltar y gritar. Le dio un abrazo y después salió caminando con Jasper.

Rose se fue con Emmett y como siempre yo sola...o bueno no tan sola.

Llegamos en menos de 5 minutos al lugar donde acamparon.

- Alice ¿de donde...?

- Simplemente lo vi... – dijo cortándome.

- Aja, si, y yo leo las mentes – rodé los ojos y ayude a recoger el campamento.

Habiendo terminado nos subimos en el Jeep y salimos rumbo a casa.

FIN

**Alice: ¿Del capitulo cierto?**

**Marxiiz: ¡Obvio! Que creyeron...¿que lo iba a dejar así? **

**Alice: Pues...**

**Marxiiz: Puaj, faltan muchas cosas. ¿Qué pasara con Carlisle y Esme?¿Quién será la hermana de Edward?¿En que momento se la encontrara?¿Qué pasara con Bella?¿Y entre Bella y la hermana de Edward?¿Y que es lo que Edward le llama : **_**Cosa o eso**_**?**

**Alice: OMJ! Muchas preguntas...**

**Marxiiz: ¿OMJ? ¿No debería ser OME u OMG?**

**Alice: Hey! Mi Jazz también tiene derecho a tener su propio: **_**Oh my Jasper.**_

**Marxiiz: Ja. Y ahora que sigue Oh my Emmett?? En Fin...Nos vemos el próximo capitulo y recuerden...Muchos Rewiews..**

**Alice: Marxiiz feliz...**

**Marxiiz: ...Actualización rápida. :d Bye!**


	5. Problemas

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche y apenas llegábamos a la Mansión Cullen. Se preguntaran que estuvimos haciendo desde por la mañana.

Pues bien, primero cuando salimos y Edward se puso al lado de la ventana, y como a nadie se le ocurrió que en un pueblo tan pequeño les gustara tanto Edward, unas chicas lo vieron y después otras y otras y así se hicieron muchas y tuvimos que huir a Port Ángeles. Después de allí Alice y Rose se fueron a comprar una ropa y gorras y un montón de cosas para poder sacar a Edward de allí pero...

Paso una hora...dos horas...dos y quince...

- Hey! Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Rose y Alice se fueron hace dos horas – casi grite.

Emmett y Jasper estaban hablando con Edward sobre unos videojuegos. Cuando grite el auto se movió mucho por el sobresalto de Emmett.

- ¿Que? OH, cierto – dijo Emmett alargando las palabras. – Vamos a buscarla. – Se volteo y nos dijo: - Ya venimos y Edward...cuidado con mi hermanita. Con calma – dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano.

Quería sacarle los ojos a Emmett para despiquillarlo y que el mismo lo viera y sufriera por todas las cosas embarazosas que me hacia pasar.

- Gracias por tus recomendaciones Emmett – dije sarcásticamente - ¡Ahora vete a buscar a Alice y Rosalie!

Jasper que había salido del auto antes de que gritara y Edward que se había tapado los oídos estaban riendo a carcajadas porque Emmett había bajado del auto como perrito regañado.

Yo también solté una risita pero cuando ya están en camino a buscar a las chicas.

- Das miedo – dijo Edward. No me acordaba de que estaba allí.

- Emmett es...diferente – dije con un suspiro...pero de resignación.

- Si, lo he visto – y se carcajeo.

El silencio era incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir, él no hablaba y no quería ser yo la que rompiera el silencio.

- ¿Qué música te gusta? – preguntamos a la vez, Edward y yo.

- Mmm...Pues me gusta la musical clásica, aunque Alice dice que parezco una vieja amargada escuchando pianos y todo eso, pero me gusta, aunque también me gusta otra música, no se...¿Y a ti?

- Me gusta mucho la musical clásica también, me relaja mucho – abrí mucho mis ojos. Wow, que genial.

Hablamos cerca de una hora de nuestros gustos y en ningún momento tocamos el tema de su fama. Sabia que le molestaría así que lo deje a un lado.

Voltee a mirar a la ventana y me quede una rato allí.

Suspire.

- Creo que han secuestrado a Emm y a Jazz – dije.

Me extraño que no hubiera ningún movimiento por parte de Edward así que voltee la cara y me encontré con la sorpresa de que...¡No estaba!

- ¿Edward? – grite – Oh Dios mío. Lo secuestraron y ni me di cuenta.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

¿Y hora yo que hago?¿Qué les digo a los chicos?¿Cómo lo habían sacado así de silenciosamente?¿O será que él salió voluntariamente y se canso de nosotros? Si ese es el caso él es libre de irse. Pero...¿Y si no?

Me estaba poniendo histérica y debía calmarme.

- Ok, Bella, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Cuanta hasta diez y te devuelves. Bien, ahora...¿que puedes hacer?

Obviamente llamarlos al celular – dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

- ¡Claro! Como no se me ocurrió – dije para mi.

Busque en mi directorio...Alice. Pi...Pi...Pi...

- Contesta Alice – suplique en voz baja – Contesta.

- Hola, Bells – me sobresalte al escuchar la voz del duendecillo malévolo detrás mío.

Me baje torpemente del Jeep y abrace a Alice.

- Oh, pensé que las habían secuestrado y...entonces...mande a Emm y Jazz pero... ellos no volvieron...y de repente...Puf...Edward desaparece y después...después... – no seguí mas porque empecé a sollozar.

Me calme y nos quedamos platicando un rato de a donde se habían ido, cosa que fue muy mala idea, porque de un momento a otro cinco chicas se pararon en la acera en frente de nosotros y empezaron a cuchichear. Una chica rubia abrió los ojos como platos y chillo a sus otras amigas:

- Ese es Edward Masen

Oh, Oh.

Todos nos subimos de nuevo al Jeep y salimos rápido de allí. Parecía que estuviéramos en una película en donde tenemos que escapar del enemigo.

Fiu!

Estábamos en mitad de carretera cuando Edward hablo.

- Estoy causando muchos problemas...Será mejor que me baje...

- ¡NO! – gritamos todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Es que acaso quieres suicidarte Edward Anthony Masen! – grito una muy enojada Alice. Todos nos estremecimos a causa de su grito.

- Uh, A-alic-ce...e-est-ta- bien – dijo Edward asustado.

Aunque la imagen era divertida nadie se atrevió a reírse...ni siquiera Emmett.

Mire mi reloj que marcaba las 4:15. Es increíble como se pasa el tiempo de rápido cuando huyes de las fans de una superestrella.

Alice le dio una indicaciones a Emmett.

- Bien chicos – dijo Alice mientras aparcábamos en frente de una casa desconocida.

Alice se bajo y saco una llave de su pantalón de diseñador y se paro en frente de la puerta.

Todos la mirábamos extraño. ¿De donde había sacado Alice esta casa?

Nadie sabia. Pero nadie rechisto cuando Alice abrió cuidadosamente la vieja puerta y nos hizo una seña para que le siguiéramos.

La casa no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña pero era muy bonita.

Estaba decorada al estilo Cullen, por afuera se veía un poco descuidada, pero por adentro, era genial.

- Bien, esta va a ser nuestra guarida secreta – dijo Alice sentándose en la sala.

- Guau – exclamo Emmett, segurito iba a decir una estupidez - es algo así como una Baticueva.

- Si, Emmett, si, como digas – dijo Alice distraídamente.

- Y...¿Para que necesitamos una guarida, Alice?

- Porque... ahora tenemos a una superestrella aquí y.. – vi que Edward se removí incomodo y le di una mirada de reproche a Alice. – Lo siento Edward, no quise incomodarte.

- No es nada – respondió Edward.

- Ok, corrijo, como tenemos a nuestro amigo aquí – señalo a Edward – pues se me ocurrió que...aquí nadie nos vería, esta muy lejos de todo y podríamos hacer nuestras reuniones aquí.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato y Alice propuso que viéramos unas películas.

Era la película mas aburrida que habíamos visto en la vida así que cada uno se fue quedando dormido poco a poco.

Estaba en el bosque recostada en el húmedo pero delicioso pasto, el sol brillaba como nunca y a mi lado se encontraba un guapo personaje:

Edmon Collin, el protagonista de todos mis sueños; pero este no era tan pálido como los otros, tampoco tenia los ojos dorados sino que eran del color de una esmeralda y aun menos cuando el sol pegaba en su cuerpo no salían los chocantes destellos parecidos a un diamante en su piel.

Este no era el Edmon de mis libros, este era una persona real, era Edward Cullen el que interpretaba a este personaje de fantasía.

Se levanto y me tendió la mano.

La cogí y me pare. De pronto todo se lleno de flores de todos los colores y sabores. Mire hacia abajo y tenia un vestido de noche negro y el tambien. Después empezamos a bailar lento.

- Bella – me susurro al oído – Bella.

- ¿Mmm? – conteste cerrando los ojos.

- Beellaa – siguió susurrando – Despierta que es tarde.

Me pare lo mas rápido que pude y en consecuencia me maree y me pegue con algo en la cabeza.

- Ouch – me sobe la cabeza y escuche unas risas.

A mi lado estaba Edward que había visto mi torpe levantamiento. Me sonroje.

Note que estaba sobre algo muy cómodo, mire hacia abajo y...¡Estaba en una cama!

- Hey, ¿a que horas llegue aquí? – le pregunte a Edward – ¿Que hora son? ¿Y los chicos?

Edward rió.

- Te traje cargada hasta aquí porque te veías incomoda en el piso, las 9:30 y están en otras habitaciones.

- ¿¡En el piso! ¿¡9:30! ¿¡En otras habitaciones! ¡Oh Dios mío! Carlisle y Esme nos van a matar – grite y salí de la cama volando llevándome a rastras a Edward.

- ¡Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett! ¡Bajen en este mismo instante! – dije en la mitad del pasillo del segundo piso.

Todos salieron pitados abajo.

- Es muy tarde, vamos rápido – dijo Alice.

Salimos de la casa y Alice le puso seguro. Nos subimos en el Jeep de Emmett y este condujo como loco hasta la Mansión Cullen. En eso no era creíble pero nos habíamos demorado media hora en llegar.

Y eso nos trae de vuelta al principio. Alice abrió lenta y silenciosamente la puerta y entramos sin prender ninguna luz. Edward no sabia que hacer así que lo cogí de la mano y entre con él.

Emmett como siempre dejo caer algo y todos los callamos.

- Vamos en silencio pero corriendo a nuestros cuartos. Edward ve al cuarto de Bella ya voy para allá y ustedes...- antes de que Alice pudiera terminar se prendió la luz de la sala de estar y vimos una figura parada frente a nosotros.

- ¿Se puede saber porque apenas llegan y quien es el muchacho que lleva Bella de la mano? – inquirió Esme algo enojada.

Pude ver el terror en la cara de Emmett, a Alice inventando una historia que fuera creíble y los demás atónitos por la sorpresa.

Oh, Oh, estamos en problemas...y unos muy grandes.

**Hola!**

**Bueno..He Vuelto A Poner Este Capitulo. Edite Una Que Otra Cosilla =D**

**Bueno Pues…Espero Que Les Haya Gustado. Dejen Comentarios.**

**Nos Vemos En La Próxima.  
Mar**


	6. ¡Buena Suerte!

_- ¿Se puede saber porque apenas llegan y quien es el muchacho que lleva Bella de la mano? – inquirió Esme algo enojada._

_Pude ver el terror en la cara de Emmett, a Alice inventando una historia que fuera creíble y los demás atónitos por la sorpresa._

_Oh, Oh, estamos en problemas...y unos muy grandes._

- Uh, Yo…Esme…El es…

- ¡Edward Masen, Ma! – Alice gritó y a Esme se le iluminaron los ojos – lo encontramos en el camino – Alice omitió el que yo me había perdido para que no hubiera "heridos" – y el nos contó que está tratando de esconderse por un tiempo y como no conocía a nadie ni sabia donde podía quedarse, decidimos traerlo a nuestra graaaan casa. ¿Puede mami? – hizo un puchero. Alice ya sabía la respuesta.

Esme abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento bajó Carlisle con cara adormilada.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo inocente de lo que había pasado. Carlisle nos miró a todos lentamente, hasta que su mirada se posó en Edward. Este ultimo bajo su mirada.

A Carlisle igual que a Esme se le fueron iluminando los ojos, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Vi que frunció el ceño cuando vio nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Las separe rápidamente, haciendo memoria de porqué las teníamos juntas.

- Así que…Edward Masen – afirmó lentamente.

Todos asentimos, incluso Edward.

Alice le contó lo mismo que le había contado a Esme, agregando detalles como cuando un montón de chicas lograron reconocer a Edward por un error de cálculos.

Alice, muy dramática ella, empezó a caminar por toda la habitación. Sus cabellos azabaches medio flotaban en el aire, mientras ella daba saltitos.

- …todo por esas chicas. ¿¡Que no saben que significa "quiero estar solo"! Pobre Eddie – sentí que el susodicho se tensó a mi lado por su nuevo apodo. Y Alice siguió con su dramatismo, soltando lágrimas.

Escuchamos otros sollozos diferentes a los de Alice. Pensé que Esme o Carlisle se habían conmovido al escuchar "la historia" pero definitivamente no eran ellos. Volteé de nuevo la cara para ver quien era y sorprendentemente Emmett estaba abrazado a Rosalie murmurando: "Que triste historia" "Pobrecito Eddie".

Alice interrumpió un momento su acto para observar a Emmett. Se veía que estaba conteniendo una carcajada, al instante siguió.

- ¡Oh, Emmett! Tú también lo entiendes.

Ambos se abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar.

Esme y Carlisle rodaron los ojos, sabiendo que era solo uno de sus muchos actos para lograr convencerlos.

Siempre pasaba. Alice empezaba a contar una historia y después terminaba con su espectáculo de llanto y Emmett que era el más ingenuo se las creía todas. Al final la respuesta era siempre si.

- Bien, chicos. Ustedes ganan. Edward se queda – Alice comenzó a dar saltos por todos lados – pero…con una condición…

Se convirtió en un suspense al ver que Carlisle no decía nada.

- ¿Y bien? – incité.

- …Tengo…unas preguntas para Edward.

Todos soltamos el aire que teníamos desde hace rato.

Nos sentamos en la sala y Carlisle le preguntó un montón de cosas a Edward. ¿Qué se sentía ser famoso?¿Como era la vida delos famosos?¿Cuantas horas grababan en el set?¿Cuanto se demoraban en hacer una película? E infinidades de cosas que no parecían ser preguntadas por un medico como Carlisle Cullen.

Edward se las respondía divertido y hasta una vez el le preguntó muy respetuosamente porque le hacia ese tipo de preguntas, en vez de estar preguntando ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Que pretendes con mi hijos?¿Porque apareciste misteriosamente aquí?

Carlisle, muy divertido y emocionado, le dijo que cuando era pequeño decía que quería de ser actor de películas, y aun le interesa mucho saber cosas sobre la actuación.

Esme le acariciaba la espalda diciéndole: Cariño ya pasó y Carlisle hacia un puchero.

Todos soltamos una carcajada.

- Mucha risa a mi costa. Todos a la cama – dijo "enojado".

Todos hicimos que nos aterraba y subimos a las habitaciones.

- Tengo un plan. Chicos, a la habitación de Emmett. Chicas, a mi habitación. Ya. Hoy será ¡Noche de pijamas!

Noche de pijamas=Jugar a Barbie-Bella.

Esto no me simpatizaba.

Dicho y hecho.

Rosalie y Alice se dedicaron a maquillarme, tomarme fotos y después a despintarme.

¿¡Para que rayos!

- Aun no entiendo para que hacen esto – comenté enfurruñada.

- Porque próximamente, exactamente en un mes va ser el baile de la escuela, para recaudar fondos para los niños necesitado, así que tu iras.

- ¡Es en un mes Alice! – chillé.

- Bells, Bells, Bells, parece que no conocieras a Alice Cullen – intervino Rosalie – Ella siempre está planeando todo, si es posible, un año antes.

Solté una carcajada.

- Además – prosiguió Rose – ya tienes pareja para el baile y debes…

- Espera – la corté - ¿Pareja?¿Cual pareja? – dije con voz temblorosa.

Las dos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

- Edward – dijeron al unisonó.

- ¿¡Que! ¡Pero apenas lo conozco! – grité.

- Shhh, Bella. Si que eres bullosa – esta vez fue mi turno para poner los ojos en blanco. Un burro hablando de orejas – Falta un mes y presiento que nos la llevaremos muy bien en todo este mes. ¿Quieres ver?

Sabía que se refería a ir espiar a los chicos.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Quiero dormir.

Y no era mentira, por una parte quería ver si esto no era un sueño de una vez por todas y despertar. También quería librarme de que pintaran mis uñas. Y por ultimo necesitaba descansar, mañana era el examen de Matemáticas **(1) **e iba a ser un día muy largo.

- Bella – Susurró Alice – ¡Bella! – dijo mas fuerte sacudiéndome.

- ¿Mmhn?

- Llegó el profesor.

Rápidamente alcé la cabeza y tallé con mis manos mis ojos adormilados. Era Matemáticas, la tortura de toda mi vida.

Anoche pensé que tenia sueño y lo tenia, pero en cuanto toque mi almohada desapareció. Pensé en todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer, todo era demasiado para mi cabeza.

El sexy actor británico, Edward Masen, viviría con nosotros por tiempo indefinido. Lo que cualquier chica soñaría pero yo no.

Tenerlo en casa de los Cullen supondría una dosis diaria de sonrojos, tartamudeos y bromas por parte de Emmett. Y eso no pintaba nada bien para mí.

Me encantaba, me gustaba como actuaba, sus películas, todo. Pero nunca, nunca tenerlo en mi casa.

- Bueno chicos, espero que se hayan preparado para la prueba. Esta muy fácil. Mucha suerte.

¡Buena Suerte! Eso si que lo iba a necesitar.

**Hey Guys!**

**Bien, ¿Cómo Quedó? ¿Les Gustó? Merezco Rosas [Me Gustan Mejor Los Tulipanes :P] O Tomates xD**

**Gracias A Todos Los Que Leen Este Fic :). **_amyel1806_**: Que Genial Que Te Hay Gustado =D Saludos! **_deisy 100 aro__: _**Gracias Por Leer Mi Fic Y Genialisimo Que Te Hay Gustado. Cuidate! **_EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON__:_** Me Encanta Que Te Encante xP Saludos! **

**Y A Los Lectores Anonimos Y Los Que Dejan Alertas.**

**Gracias…Totales Jaja**

**Dejen Reviews (:**

**Saludos**

**Marxiiz**


End file.
